


[Podfic] Laughing and Not Being Normal | written by etymologyplayground

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Games, Gen, Humor, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: "So," the Valkyrie says, falling into step beside Thor on the way to the kitchen. At least, that's where he's headed. She might be headed somewhere else. "Have you spoken to our dear idiot friend Korg lately?""Don't call him an idiot," Thor tells her. "And no, I haven't. How is he? And how is Miek?""Miek's just fine. He's got scissors for hands," the Valkyrie says, as if that explains anything. Thor guesses it does, sort of. "Korg has been trying to start a—a social club, of sorts."





	[Podfic] Laughing and Not Being Normal | written by etymologyplayground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Laughing and Not Being Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859935) by [etymologyplayground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymologyplayground/pseuds/etymologyplayground). 



> Recorded for Lucifuge5 for ITPE 2018. Thanks so much to etymologyplayground for giving me permission to record! (And for trying to help me with some of the pronunciations. I tried...)

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pdophfdghwavzn8/Laughing_and_Not_Being_Normal.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mzuk60c2bv6n4w9/Laughing_and_Not_Being_Normal.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 32MB/25MB | **Duration:** 00:34:30 

  
---|---


End file.
